Sensor arrangements that comprise magnetic field sensors for measuring a magnetic field intensity can be used to determine an angular deviation of a magnetic source in relation to the position or orientation of the magnetic field. Diametrically magnetized and rotatably seated magnetic sources are frequently used for this.
For example, the magnetic field sensors can be arranged along a circular periphery and provide signals over this periphery that form approximately a sinusoidal curve, depending on the position and orientation of the magnetic source. With diametrically magnetized magnets it is possible, for example, to evaluate sensor signals from magnetic field sensors that are arranged roughly at a right angle with respect to the circular periphery. In this manner, based on the measured sensor signals, an angle of rotation of the magnetic source in relation to the arrangement of the magnetic field sensors can be determined.
In addition to a rotation about the axis, which is perpendicular to the surface formed by the circular periphery, the magnetic source can have more degrees of freedom with respect to its movement. For example, the magnetic source can be tilted about additional axes, or displaced along coordinate axes. The magnetic source can thus assume various positions as a function of these degrees of freedom.